


The Identities of Dirk Gently

by ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: A short story (maybe a collection of them in the future) of the three fragmented identities that live in Dirk Gently's body.





	The Identities of Dirk Gently

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've done a lot of research on DID strictly by accident. I had a few friends who had it, and sometimes I fall into research holes. So I figured I wanted to explore it with Dirk.

Todd met Svlad on a Wednesday night.

Dirk had been sitting quietly, listening intently to the crickets in the bushes. With another case over the others had been apt to celebrate, and though Dirk still felt uncomfortable around The Rowdy Three, he was still thankful for them nonetheless. But instead of taking part in the celebration, he had decided to sit out instead.

Now, he was usually quite good at managing himself in front of other people. Svlad nearly never fronted, and when Icarus did he was usually in some sort of danger. But when it came to downtime, it was usually just Dirk. But that night Svlad had been far too anxious, upset by the events of the case; so that was how he ended up staring at the bushes instead, tears in his eyes.

“Dirk?” Todd's laughing quieted as he glanced over, a frown on his face. “Hey, what's wrong man?”

“What's wrong with what?” Svlad spoke in a language none of them could understand, and tears spilled over as he watched Todd. “They hurt a cat!”

“Uh…” Todd's frown deepened. “Yeah. Cool.”

“A cat?” Gripps poked his head out of the window of the van, his eyes sparkling with intrigue. Could he understand Svlad? Oh, that would be wonderful; Dirk and Icarus sure couldn't. “We saved the cat.”

“But it got hurt!” Svlad's voice was shrill.

“What the fuck is happening?” Todd was glancing wildly around, more than a little confused. Gripps just shook his head, jumping out of the van to get a little closer.

“Not hurt no more,” he said.

“But they kicked her! That's not fair!” Svlad heard Icarus berating him for his tears. Why didn't they see how upsetting this was? “They kicked her! She's small! You can't kick small things!”

“I hear that.” Gripps crouched down, seemingly the only one keeping his cool during this strange turn of events. “Who are you huh?”

Oh! That was great!

“Svlad. Mamma named me Svlad Cjelli.” Svlad reached up to wipe away some tears. “Dirk's real, not happy. I'm supposed to be in bedtime.”

“Hm.” Gripps watched Svlad for a moment, seemingly trying to size him up. But then he gave a soft smile. “Cool. Got some coloring stuff. Do that until you fall asleep?”

Svlad nodded, ignoring the confused and concerned whispers from Todd and Farah. Coloring sounded wonderful; maybe being outside wasn't so bad.

___

Todd met Icarus in the offices, in the midst of a horrible panic attack Dirk had been having.

“Stop it.” Icarus came out with a hard, cold voice, ceasing the body's trembling. He looked up, his face forming a glare at the stranger with a gun. “Just who do you think you are?”

Again, it wasn't Dirk's voice. Icarus was a bit different, his accent very clearly Romanian and his vision a bit wobbly. He needed glasses you see, and it was this that made him so angry and spiteful that he never wore them, though he did have them. The man with a gun laughed, and Icarus heard the gun cock.

Icarus smiled.

The man never got to fire, of course. Icarus had him disarmed and pinned to the desk in the matter of thirty seconds. He shoved his face hard into the surface of the thing, not stopping until he heard the unmistakable crack of a broken nose. Finally he dropped the man, smiling at the cries of pain he gave.

He took a few steps, and bent down to pick up the gun. With another flick of his wrist he had emptied it of ammo, and dropped the bullets onto the intruder's bleeding face.

Yes, Farah could deal with this. Icarus had much better things to do.

He looked up in time to realize that the others had been watching him, and Icarus was angry again. No one was supposed to know he existed, how dare they!?

“Don't.” Dirk's voice was quiet in Icarus’ head, but it was almost pleading. Icarus took a pause; these were Dirk's friend, not threats.

“Apologies,” Icarus said. “But Dirk would have gotten hurt.”

“That's okay,” Farah said slowly. “Thank you.”

Thank you?

Why, no one had ever thanked Icarus before. He wasn't very good with children, so he hardly spent time with Svlad in the Inside World, as Svlad had so fondly named it. Icarus rarely was around Dirk either, mainly because his choice of wardrobe tended to send him into a flashback. So he had ended up a fairly lonesome being, not quite human and not quite happy with himself.

“Um, you're welcome.” Icarus found himself awkward, which was new to him. “Dirk is very important. You're lucky to have him.”

“Yeah.” Todd nodded.

But did anyone think that about Icarus? Probably not.

__

 

Dirk didn't want to explain Svlad and and Icarus, not to his friends and not to himself. He had vague ideas about why they were there, bit otherwise was totally oblivious. Still they persisted in existing though, and he couldn't deny them. 

There were days when Svlad would come out, and Dirk would suddenly awaken to crude drawings on the fridge. He'd been there since Dirk himself had been his age, before Blackwing even, and had no memory of those horrid affairs. Icarus would often shelter the child, though the man couldn't understand the language he spoke.

Dirk wanted to learn, he missed that language.

He looked at Todd sometimes, and he'd catch his eye. How Could he explain this? How could he explain such a fragmented mind? 

He'd have to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's come clarification on the identities since it can be confusing whoops:
> 
> Icarus - Spawns from the trauma and hardships Blackwing put the body through. He's fairly cold and acts pretty emotionless, but is lonely at the same time. He started existing mainly to protect Dirk and Svlad from Blackwing and Priest. He isn't fully human, and Dirk theorizes that he's more of some sort of bump it entity. That said, he still is a fairly good friend to have if you can befriend him.
> 
> Svlad - An eight year old boy, originally was sort of a friend and older brother to Dirk when he was a toddler and his mother and him were still under his father's reign. Svlad doesn't have many memories of Blackwing since he was often sheltered from it.


End file.
